Where There's a Will, There's a Fae
When There's a Will, There's a Fae is the second episode of Season 1. Writer * Peter Mohan Synopsis Fresh from the realization that she is a member of the Fae, Bo is approached by a strange client, Will, a real life Will-o'-the-wisp. The storehouse of jewels he's collected over the centuries has been stolen...by a human! While this line of work is foreign to Bo, Will offers her an irresistible payment – information about where she might have come from. As Bo gets involved in the recovery of Will's gems, she finds the shocking truth about the thief...and the weird and deadly forces that seem to also be on the trail of the jewels. Plot Bo and Kenzi are shopping at a local store for supplies. Bo wants just the essentials but Kenzi wants something to spruce up their "crack shack". Bo notices a handsome man and smiles at him. She starts to move towards him, telling Kenzi that she's getting hungry, but Kenzi holds Bo back and says to her, "How about we make a deal. We don't kill where we shop, okay?" Bo walks past the man as Kenzi follows. The scene cuts to a man shining a flashlight while walking through a forest at night. He says out loud, "Show yourself, you coward" and bright bursts of green fire explode up from the ground. He says "Is that the best you've got?" and continues walking into the woods. Green fire balls burst but he is not deterred. He reaches a cluster of branches covering a door, opens it and steps into a cabin. He find a chest resting on a wooden box and opens it, revealing jewels in many colors and sizes, glowing brightly. Bo and Kenzi return home to find a strange disheveled man sitting in an arm chair. He apologizes for the random bursts of green flames that keep going off around them and then for burning the couch. Introducing himself as Will, he tells them he's a Will-o'-the-wisp, a Woodland Light Fae. He explains that he lives in the forest outside of town where humans wander onto his turf, crashing through the woods and cutting down trees looking for his treasure. When Kenzi hears the word "treasure" she becomes interested in what he has to say and invites him to sit and relax. He's usually able to discourage humans from pursuing their search with well placed Fairy fires, but there is one human that has been hunting him for years. He'd heard about Bo and wants her help to locate a human man that has been hunting him for years, explaining that this human broke into his home, well hidden inside of a tree in the woods, and stole all his treasure. Will wants Bo to retrieve it because she's unaligned, and tells her he has something she wants. When Will heard about "the girl that didn't know where she came from" he thought it might be her, but needed to know for sure. He asked Bo if she had a birth mark on her left foot just above the heel. When a stunned Bo wants to know how he knew that, he tells her that 28 years ago he was in his woods when a woman suddenly crashed through the brush. The bundle she was carrying was a Fae baby girl with a birthmark on her left foot. In return for her help in finding the treasure, he offers to provide her with more information. Bo tells Kenzi that she needs to know about her parents and agrees to help him. Will hands Bo a backpack that the thief left behind to help jumpstart her investigation. Bo goes to the police station and is waiting for Dyson to arrive. When he asks what she's doing there she reminds him that he told her she could find him there if she needed help. He tells her she looks hungry but she replies that she's okay, and hands him a large envelope containing a gun that was left inside the backpack Will found in the forest, and asks Dyson for his help in tracking down its owner. At first he is not pleased that Bo is involved in an investigation for a Fae client and tells her that she should stay out of the Fae world and just live her life; to which Bo responds that "there's just one small problem" -- she winds up killing everyone that she lets get close to her. Dyson is the only Fae she can talk to. When he declines helping her, she threatens to get help elsewhere, and tells him that if she needs to she has no problem in telling human cops what she is or about other Fae. He replies that The Morrigan was right when she said Bo was dangerous. Dyson consents to help her, gives Hale the gun to run the registration on it, and takes Bo to a secret bar where Fae hang out and don't have to hide who they really are. Dyson introduces Bo to the bartender, Trick. Trick is one of the Elders and is keeper of the Way Station called The Dal. Trick explains to Bo that the tavern is neutral ground for Light and Dark Fae, and where they can find sanctuary from persecution. Trick escorts Bo to a back room and opens a large book resting on a steamer trunk. He asks the names of her mother and father. When she answers Sam and Mary Dennis, he inquires about her real parents, but Bo has no clue who they are. Trick informs her that they are both Fae because those born of only one Fae don't have any Fae abilities and she does. Trick has Bo sign her name in the register. He then fills Bo in about how the Light and Dark Fae have been at the edge of a war for more than a thousand years, and a war between them would end the human race as well as the Fae. When Bo asks how they are able to stay "under the radar", Trick tells her that it's more comfortable for them to remain a myth. Bo tells him that for some reason her real parents abandoned her and she needs to know why. He replied that maybe they did it to protect her, but Bo questions how leaving their child to grow up to think she's a "serial killer" without knowing how or why could be considered protecting her. Trick asks if she'd ever thought that what her parents had shielded her from could have been much worse. Bo returns to the bar counter and Dyson tells her that the gun is registered to a man called Michael Connell that lives in a trailer park in the North end of the city. Before she leaves, Dyson advises Bo to be careful who she trusts because there's much she doesn't know and people will use it against her. When Trick returns, Dyson tells him that Bo is going to get herself killed and he needs to find a way to manage her. Trick replied that if she was who he thought she was, managing her would be more than any of them were up to. Bo and Kenzi pay Michael Connell a visit at the trailer park. When no one answers the knock at the front door, Bo takes it upon herself to open it. She immediately sees that the front door is booby-trapped, and a gun wired to the door goes off and the bullet hits her hand. Bo and Kenzi enter the trailer and discover a collection of fairy and folklore books. While looking through paperwork Kenzi notices the name of a pawnbroker that buys and sells jewels circled in the telephone book. Just as the two are about to leave, a woman with a shotgun who says she is Michael’s neighbor stops them and asks what they're doing in his place. Bo uses her Succubus touch and begins to chi-drain the woman, but Kenzi pulls Bo away before she kills her. Bo, eyes bright blue, turns wildly towards Kenzi and grabs her by the neck. She realized what she was doing and snapped out of it, releasing Kenzi and apologizing for losing control. Bo’s hand has completely healed from the feed and Kenzi returns home to make sure Will doesn’t burn down their place. Bo visits the pawn shop and gets information out of the shop owner on the whereabouts of Michael Connell. Bo and Kenzi drive to the motel where Michael is staying. While Kenzi waits in the car and watches the room door, Bo disguises herself as a cleaning maid. Michael lets her in but quickly picks up on the "maid service" ruse and points a gun at Bo. He tells Bo that he knows she must have been sent by Will and informs her that Will is his father. Michael has learned about the Fae world. He tells Bo the "fairy tale" story his late mother used to tell him about how one night, while she worked at a research station in the woods, she saw green lights. She went to follow them and became lost. Then a man appeared before her. He brought her food and wine, and told her he could get her out of the woods. It was a romantic night with a full moon and when she left the woods that night she was pregnant with Michael. She spent years searching for Will to tell him about their son, but he avoided and distracted her with the flames. She became sick from stumbling around in the dark and died with everyone thinking she was crazy. Michael said he didn't care about the treasure and only wanted to meet his father. He told Bo that the jewels were in a locker at a self storage facility and if she got Will to meet him, he can have it all back. While Kenzi is in the car she sees a tall man approach the door of the motel room and sees him remove his head and place it on the cleaning service cart before drawing a large sword from his side. The headless Fae bursts into the room swinging the sword. Michael shoots him but it has no effect. Bo pushes him away from Michael and tells him to get out of there. The headless Fae lunges at Bo with his sword while Kenzi rushes towards the room. She grabs a mop and when she passes by the head it opens its eyes and looks at her. Kenzi throws the mop to Bo and the headless Fae cuts it in half. Bo takes the two pieces of wood and stabs the Fae through the chest with them, killing it. Bo brings Kenzi with her to The Dal to get help from Dyson with the dead headless Fae that is now in the trunk of her car. Everyone in the tavern is staring at them as they walk towards the bar counter and Dyson tells Bo that The Dal is not a place to bring a human. Bo responded that where she goes, Kenzi goes, and Trick asked Bo is she was claiming her. When Bo said "yes", Trick announced to the crowd that the girl was with Bo, and let her know that Kenzi was her responsibility from that point on. Dyson identified the dead Fae as a Dullahan, mercenaries of the Fae world. A species with abilities that evolved during the millennia, allowing them to remove their heads, and are usually unstoppable. When Dyson asked Bo if she was okay, she told him that she needed to look up the Light Fae's doctor, Lauren. She explained that Dr. Lewis offered to help Bo take the edge off her lethal libido. When Dyson told Bo that there are other ways to deal with her "problem" she answered that she was looking for a more long-term solution. He reluctantly gave Bo the phone number for Lauren and advised Bo to not let anyone know she got it from him. Kenzi, who had been rummaging through the pockets of the Dullahan, found jewels in them and Bo guesses that it was payment for killing Michael. Meanwhile, Dyson makes a call to take care of the dead Dullahan's body. Kenzi and Bo raced back to The Clubhouse to confront Will but he denied hiring a Dullahan. Will is stunned to find out that the human who stole his treasure is his son and Bo reminds him of the time almost 30 years ago when he had a fling in the woods with a human woman. Will racks his brain and remembers that her name was Ellie, describing her as beautiful, and then it hits him that he's a "daddy". He wants to know all about his son, curious about what he looks like, and when he's told that he had stolen the jewels so that he could meet his father, Will agrees to see him. Bo asked Kenzi to watch over Will while she made a quick stop elsewhere. Bo visits Lauren at the Light's medical laboratory and asked her if the offer to help her control her hunger was still open. Lauren explained to Bo that in the politics of the Fae world it could be dangerous for her to even talk to Bo. Bo tells Lauren that the last thing she wanted to do is get her in trouble, but she needs the help. Lauren told Bo that there was something she had developed for an Incubus she'd treated that should take the edge off her hunger, but it wouldn't allow her to heal. She injects Bo with the medication, telling her that if she learned to control her abilities she might actually like being Fae. Lauren told Bo that if she joined the Light Fae she (Lauren) wouldn't have to hide helping her. Bo thanked Lauren before leaving. A meeting is arranged between Will and Michael at the self-storage facility. Before Kenzi arrived with Will, Michael let Bo into the locker unit with the treasure chest. He then pulled out a gun and told Bo that he won't be happy with just a reunion. He wanted to expose the Fae as revenge for the humiliation his mother endured for years. Michael locked Bo inside the unit and when Kenzi and Will arrive they are confronted by Michael pointing the gun at them. As metal drums burst with green flames, Will tries to explain the reasons why he stayed away from Michael’s mother. He said he did it for her own good. He couldn't risk her telling others about him and about the Fae because it would put them in danger. He'd thought about her, but time moved differently for his kind. Suddenly, another Dullahan appears. Will told Michael that he hadn't known he was his son. Kenzi told Will to call off the hit, but he replied that he couldn't because once a Dullahan takes a job they follow through on it. The Dullahan took off his head and began to swing his sword towards them while Kenzi opened the door to the locker unit and let Bo out. Bo ducks and maneuvers as the headless Dullahan tries to strike her. Kenzi grabbed the Dullahan's head and tries to stop him, but he swung his sword and cut Bo on the neck. As he is about to stab Bo, Kenzi dropped the head into a flaming drum, instantly killing the Dullahan. Before departing, Will told Bo that the woman he saw running in the woods had been a Fae midwife, and she was frightened. She told him that someone was trying to hurt the baby, but that was all she had said. Will told Bo that she now knew more than she did before. He didn't know what the story was about her parents, but maybe they did want to see her, and she should find them and give them a chance. Will looked over at Michael and they disappeared in a burst of green flames, taking the treasure with him. Bo turned to Dyson to heal the deep injury on her neck. As they kiss he tells her that he knows what she needs. As Bo becomes more aroused and begins to feed from Dyson's chi, the wound on her neck fades and disappears. Songs and Music * Draggin’ The Days by The Mahones * I’ll Bring The Sun by Jason Collett * Outward Bound by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Trophy by Bat For Lashes * Two In The Bush / Davey's Gravy by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Vector by Metro Electro Trivia The episode title may be taken from the English proverb, "Where there's a will there's a way." Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music